Sweet and Colorfull
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Yook, yang punya masalah cintaa, bisa diatasi oleh manusia terkece se Namiimori-chuu bernama Chrome Dokuro, dan gadis ini, bisa membaca pikiran anda hatihati korban AU, OOC CHROME! typos, mind to RnR?


Nee, ini fic pertama Kio di fandom ini kora :3, *terus kenapa?* saya bener-bener tertarik sama Chrome kora~ sebab sifatnya bisa dibikin OOC, mueheheh, Kio seneng banget meng-OOC-kan sifat karakter, ngeheheh *dor*. Dan lagi gomen minna, disini Chromenya asli OOC abis, sertaaa, saya masukin banyak pair disini :'), udahlah, langsung to the point aja ya minna, happy reading, jangan lupa review, kufufufu~

PS: anggap aja semua tokoh KHR yang populer ada di Namimori-chuu :') *dor*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KHR belongs to Amano Akira-senpai and**

**This fic is belongs to me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8059**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet and Colorfull**

**Chap: 1**

**.**

**.**

_Chrome Dokuro_... siapa yang tidak kenal anak kece ini? anak populer di Namimori-chuu, baaaah, jangan ngaku anak gahoool kalo gatau siapa itu _Chrome Dokuro_. Yap! Dia terkenal karena manis, imut, unyu, pintar (sama kaya authornya *dibantai*) dan yang paling bikin dia terkenal adalah, DIA BISA MEMBACA PIKIRAN ORANG MINNA! DAN DIA JUGA SEORANG MAK COMBLANG YANG MUJARAB ABIZZZZ~ (author alay).

_**Siang itu di Namimori-chuu.**_

"Chrome-chan!" seru seorang perempuan berambut coklat itu sambil menghampiri Chrome.

"Nee~ ada apa Kyoko-chan?" tanyanya santai.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

"Oya maap, ane lupa kalo ente temen ane. (JLEB!)"

"Oke perkataan barusan SANGAT menusuk Chrome."

"Kufufufu~ aku kan hanya bercanda, masa begitu saja ngambek sih?" kata Chrome sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah, Chrome, pokoknya nanti pulang sekolah bareng ya, hari ini kakakku ada latihan _boxing_." Pintanya.

"Hai hai! Tapi kau tunggu aku keluar kelas dulu ya, okeh?"

"Iya iyaaaa..."

Saat Chrome dan Kyoko hendak kembali ke kelas bareng, seorang ace baseball menabrak Chrome karena terpeleset kulit pisang yang baru saja Chrome buang sembarang di area kantin.

_BRUKK!_

"ITTAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!" seru Chrome saat tubuhnya ngusruk ke got.

"Go-gomenasai Chrome-chan!" seru ace baseball itu.

"Tcih! Apa maksuddd ituu Cuma minta maap doang ke ane! Cepet angkat ane! Ga elit tau gaa? Cewe kece kaya aku terjun ke got yang baunya... iyuuuuuuuh." Kata Chrome dengan jijiknya sampe pake salah satu lirik yang ada di lagu kamseupay (lagu favorit author neeeh! *author alay*).

"Ma...maaaaa~ gomen Chrome-chan, ahahaha." Katanya dengan tawa ringan yang khas sembari membantu Chrome bangkit dari got tempat author maen tiap hari.

"Tch, kau ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa sampai bisa menabrakku sampai jatuh begini? Kamu tau ga seeeeeechhh, reputazi ku bisa turuuun tauuuu kalo diliat banyak orang geneeh boo~" kata Chrome pake aksen anak alay. *dihajar reader*.

"A-aku tidak tau, saat aku berjalan aku terpeleset kulit pisang dengan tidak sengaja, makanya aku terjatuh, jadi ini semua gara-gara orang yang membuang kulit pisang itu sembarangan! Jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya Chrome."

Chrome mem-flashback-otaknya yang belum ter connect ke netwrok 3G indosat.

'_Oyaa-oyaa! Barusan kan aku membuang kulit pisang itu, baah! Berarti salah ku sih, ah tapi jangan sampai aku mengakui hal itu! Atau image ku bisa rusak sebagai orang terkece di Namimori-chuu!"_ katanya dengan kePDannya yang mendunia.

"Hih! Bodoh sekali orang yang membuang kulit pisang itu! Yasudahlah, lupakan saja!"

Setelah sang ace baseball itu pergi dari hadapan Chrome dan Kyoko, Kyoko berkata sepolos dan sedemikian mungkin pada Chrome.

"Tapi kan itu kau yang membuang kulit pisang itu, nee! _Hontou ni arigatou Kami-sama_ akhirnya teman ku ini menyadari kebodohannya sendiri."

Kata Kyoko sambil berpose terharu sambil nangis di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Bu-bukan begituuuuuu, ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta..." (author: matiin radio rusaknya woy! *di trident Chrome sampe mati).

"Baaaah, pasti jaga image lagi!" seru Kyoko.

"Yaa, begituclaacchh~" jawab Chrome santai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Chrome ditunggu Kyoko di depan gerbang sekolah Namimori-chuu.

"Hadeeh, kenapa Chrome lama sekali haa? Masa kelasnya belum keluar juga jam segini, ku telpon sajalah!"

_Tuuuuutt... tuuuutt..._

'_halo?'_

"Halo, Chrome kau dimanaa? Aku sudah menunggu mu di depan gerbang daritadi tau."

'_Sakedap sakedap! Aku lagi pake sepatu.'_

"Yaudah cepet, pegel ni aku acch."

**30 menit kemudian.**

"Nee, maaf yang Kyoko-chan, sedikit menunggu, kufufu~ barusan sepatuku terkena kotoran embe entah darimana, jadi ku minta penjaga sekolah untuk melaundrynya sebentar, muehe!"

Kyoko yang memasang tampang '_sialan, mati saja kau' _ itu memberi death glare asoy andalannya.

"Tcih! Lama kali kau ni! Pake acara di laundry segala! Baaaaah, yaudah! Karena kau telah membuat ku kesal menunggu, kau harus menemani kuu ke cafe tenar bin mewah di kota!" dengusnya.

"ETDAHHHHHH! WE TE HA ABAAAANNKKKKKK! I DON'T HAVE MONEEEEYYYYYY!" seru Chrome pake metode caps jebol semua.

"Iya deeh, ku traktir, mempeung aku lagi baik! Kufufufu~" (salah karakter woy).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu, dua bocah ini langsung naik bus ke arah kota besar, ya karena cukup jauh, sampai-sampai membuat Chrome tidur dan ngorok di bus, untung mereka duduknya di pojokkan, coba kalo ditengah-tengah! Pasti Kyoko udah ga mau ngakuin kalo itu temen dia. /JLEB!

Sekitar setengah jam mereka sampai di kota besar, mereka harus menaiki angkot 32 dan 08 untuk sampai ke cafe kece tersebut. Setelah mereka selesai tour menaiki bis dan angkot, sampailah mereka di depan cafe tingkat 2 yang beuuhh! Diliat dari tampangny aja udah keliatan banget kalo ini tuh cafe orang elit! Apalagi kalo udah liat dalemnya, keren booooo, author aja belum pernah ke cafe mewah, pernahnya ke cafe pinggir jalan yang murah (baca: warteg) itu juga kalo punya uang.

"Woseeeeetttt! Yakin ini cafenya? Keren beeuuddhh daah!" kata Chrome dengan noraknya.

"Iya ko, ini cafenya, kan sudah ku bilang! Cafe ini cafe paling kece dan mewah di kota ini! kamu ga congean kan Chrome?" (author ditrident Chrome).

"Ha? Ga lah! Masa cewe kece kaya aku congean, iyuuuuh ga lepel deh boo, K A M S E U P A Y !" seru Chrome sambil mengeja kata 'kamseupay' dan ngorek-ngorek kuping.

"Jaim kau Chrome, yasudahlah, ayo masuk!"

Saat mereka berdua masuk dan engambil tempat duduk di dekat tembok, mereka berdua melihat wajah yang tak familiar dari biasanya... YA! mereka melihat Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera di meja dekat jendela tersebut, tapi bedanya Gokudera memakai baju butler, sepertinya Goku kerja part time disini, disinilah... Chrome tertarik membaca pikiran Yamamoto.

_**Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Goku sides**_

"Selamat siang _Juudaime_!" kata Goku semangat.

"E-eh, selamat siang juga Hayato-kun." Sahutnya ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa si yakyuu-baka ikut-ikutan ke sini hah?" seru Goku.

"Ma...maaa, jangan galak begitu dong Hayato, aku kan Cuma mau ikut mampir saja kesini, ahahaha."

"Tcih! Terserah kau lah! Yang jelas aku tidak akan mengutamakan pelayanan ku pada mu ya! YAKYUU-BAKA!" katanya sambil menekan kata yakyuu-baka.

"Ahahahaha..." responnya hanya denga tawa ringan yang sukses membuat 3 garis merah di wajah porselen laki-laki bermata _emerald _ itu.

"Tch!" jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan meja berukuran sedang itu.

_**End Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera sides**_

Chrome yang nyolong mata ke kejadian barusan merasa dirinya ada yang dengan Yamamoto, bisa-bisanya Yamamoto sabar dan memberi senyuman yang ikhlas pada laki-laki kelahiran Italia yang omongannya kaya bom yang dapat mengahncurkan hati *eaaaaaasoktau* tiba-tiba, Kyoko menegur Chrome yang sedang terdiam dan termangu sampe ngacai.

"Chrome..."

"Eh, ah iya? Ora ono opo toh Kyoko-chan?"

"Bahasa apa itu bodoh? -_-"

"Jowo~"

"... oiya, daritadi kenapa kau menoleh ke arah sana terus? Kau mencuri pandang ke siapa?"

"Itu, mereka." Kata Chrome sambil menunjuk ke arah Tsuna dan Yamamoto.

"Oh, ada Tsuna-kun dan Yama-kun juga ternyata disini, mau join ke mereka ga? Btw, ngapain kamu ngeliatin mereka toh _teteh _ Chrome?"

"Tidak hanya saja... ada yang aneh dengan Yamamoto dan seseorang bernama Gokudera Hayato."

"Nani? Hayato-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Tidak, sepertinya dia kerja sampingan disini, jadi butler."

"Seperti apa rupanya ya, pasti lucu, hahahaha, mengingat style nya yang awut-awutan di sekolah."

"Ngg... rambut belakanganya diikat satu dan memakai baju butler."

"Nee~ pasti lucu, haha."

"..."

"Ada yang salah dengan Yamamoto? Yamamoto kenapa Chrome?"

"Entahlah... tatapannya beda sekali saat ia menatap Hayato."

"Souka... jangan-jangan..."

"Hai! Bisa sajaa, Yamamoto punya perasaan err khusus errr pada Hayato."

"Kenapa kau tidak baca pikiran Yamamoto saja Chrome?"

"Aku sedang tidak bertukar pandang dengannya Kyoko-chan."

"Iya sih, besok saja, sekalian kau tanya langsung."

"Bisa saja kalo aku mau~ kufufufu~ tapi Hayato Hayato itu sekolah dimana? ._."

"SATU SEKOLAH DENGAN KITA BODOH!" kata Kyoko sambil menjitak kepala Chrome.

"Ittai! Baik-baik! Tapii... kau bantu aku juga ya."

"HAI!"

Karena hari itu matahari udah cape terus ada di Jepang, akhirnya dia minggat ke negara laen entah kemana, dan kedua bocah aneh ini minggat ke rumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya pas pagi-pagi, tiba-tiba banget Kyoko ngacir ke kelas Chrome.

"Chrome! Jadinya gimana? Jadi kan hari ini? aku semangat banget nih, nyomblangin mereka, pasti ntar mereka jadi pasangan yang unyu-unyu gitu dech! XD" kata Kyoko dengan lebay nya.

"Nanti lah! Ga pagi ini, nanti aja pulang sekolah."

"Oh, oke deh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat Pulang Sekolah..._

"Chrome! Ayo cepat! Aku liat Yamamoto lagi stretching sendirian tuh di gigir lapangan baseball, ini kan kesempatan!"

"Iya bentar." Kata Chrome singkat.

"Eh? Arep neng ndi?"

"Arep neng toilet."

"Aku oleh melu ora?"

"Ora oleh la!"

"Yaowes..." kata Kyoko datar.

Setelah Chrome selesai ke toilet, mereka berdua langsung ke lokasi lapangan baseball, tapi ternyata, disana Hayato menghampiri Yamamoto sambil berkata.

"Oy! Yakyuu-baka! Hari ini kau harus pulang menemani Juudaime! Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bareng Juudaime!" serunya.

"Ya sudah, nanti ku tunggu sampai kau pulang, ahahaha..."

"BAKA! Tidak boleh begitu! Pokoknya kau harus pulang bareng Juudaime!"

"Hai hai..."

Setelah Gokudera pergi, Chrome menghampiri Yamamoto.

"Hoy, kau kan yang bernama Yamamoto itu?"

"Iya, ada apa Chrome?"

Saat mereka bertatap mata, itu kesempatan Chrome untuk membaca pikiran sang ace baseball itu, dan benar saja dugaan Kyoko waktu di cafe! Yamamoto sungguh-sungguh menyukai Hayato!

"Kau menyukai Hayato ya?" tanya Chrome tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?"

"Ahelaaah, ngaku aja deh! Dikepret deh kalo ga ngaku!" ancam Chrome.

"Da-darimana kau tau?" kata Yamamoto sambil menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Heh! Aku ini bisa baca pikiran orang tau! Masa kamu gatau si? Aku kurang kece gitu!" seru Chrome.

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja padanya?"

"Takut ditolak."

"Laki-laki gadungan!"

"Eh..."

"Emmmm, bagaimana kalau ku bantu!" tawar Chrome.

"Bantu?"

"Iya bantu bodoh -_-! Mau tidak?" jawab Chrome sewot abis.

"Terserahlah... " kata Yamamoto sambil berlalu.

"Bagus! Tunggu saja email dari ku okehh sob?"

"I-iyaa..."

Setelah itu, Chrome menghampiri tempat Kyoko dan berkata.

"Nee, benar apa katamu Kyoko-chan, kufufufu~"

"Nee? Berarti sekarang target kita Gokudera ya? dia anak klub IPA kan?" seru Kyoko semangat.

"Mana ku tauuu?"

"Yaudah, ayo kita ke ruang lab, siapa tau dia belum masuk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, Chrome melihat Gokudera memakai jas putih sambil membawa beberapa tabung reaksi kimia, refleks, Chrome langsung memanggil Gokudera.

"Hoy, Hayato!" serunya.

"Eh, Chrome-chan?" tanya Kyoko bingung.

"Nggg, sepertinya aku harus sembunyi, hehe, good luck dengan yang ini Chrome!" seru Kyoko.

"Ada perlu apa hah?" tanya Gokudera ketus.

"Kau Gokudera Hayato kan?" Tanya Chrome.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Barusan kau memanggil namaku!"

"Kau, calonnya si ace baseball ya? hehe." Sahut Chrome.

Sontak wajah Gokudera memanas dan memerah seperti tomat.

"Ba-baka! Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan si yakyuu-baka itu!" serunya.

"Kau berbohong... Gokudera... Hayato..." kata Chrome sok cool.

"Tcih! Tidak ada urusannya dengan mu!"

"Yaa, terserahlah..."

Chrome mengetahui pikiran Gokudera, saat ia menanyakan tentang sang ace baseball itu, mukanya memerah dan seketika itu juga, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh seseorang yang dia panggil 'yakyuu-baka' itu.

"Kyoko-chaaaannn~ kufufufu." Panggilnya.

"Ba-bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Bagus kok, perfect! Kufufufu~"

"NEE! BAGUUSS! AYO KIRIM EMAIL KE YAMAMOTO-KUN!"

"Kau sajalah, malas aku, nih." Kata Chrome sembari menyodorkan handphonenya. Dan Kyoko pun mengetik email.

_**Yamamoto POV'S**_

"Hssshh... ada-ada saja gadis bernama Chrome itu."

_Niiiit niitt..._

Tiba-tiba hape di kantongnya bergetar.

"Eh, dari siapa ini?" kata Yamamoto sembari membuka email yang masuk.

_From: ChromeDkece _

_Subject: apalaah_

_To: takeshi_yama _

OMEDETOU YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! Anda telah berhasil dicomblangkan oleh orang terkece se Namimori-chuu! Kufufufu~ nyatakanlah perasaan mu di cafe saat sudah sepi, biar romantis, kufufufu~

-Chrome kece abis.

Saat melihat isi dari email tersebut, Yamamoto menggenggam hapenya erat-erat, rasanya saat itu ia ingin berteriak bahagia dan tak sabar menunggu jam pulang.

_**End of Yamamoto POV'S**_

Saat latihan selesai dan klub IPA bubar, Gokudera segera pergi ke cafe tempatnya bekerja part time. Sementara Yamamoto mengajak Tsuna untuk kembali ke cafe tempat Gokudera kerja part time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah cukup larut, lampu sudah banyak dimatikan, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 30 menit.

"Hey, Yamamoto-kun, kau tidak bosan disini terus daritadi sore?" tanya Tsuna.

"Umm... tidak ko, hehe, oiya, sebaiknya kau pulang duluan Tsuna, aku masih ada perlu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, hahahaha."

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya."

Setelah Tsuna pergi, kini di cafe itu hanya ada Gokudera yang sedang siap-siap pulang, tapi sebelumnya...

"Oy yakyuu-baka! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Membiarkan Juudaime pulang sendiri, bagaimana kalo..." belum selesai Gokudera berbicara, Yamamoto memotong pembicaraan.

"Kau dengar perkataan tadi siang dari Chrome?"

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Chrome mengatakan apa pada mu tadi siang?"

Sontak, muka Gokudera berubah menjadi panas dan merah saat ditanyakan hal itu.

"Masa?"

_BRAAK!_

"Tentu saja bodoh!" jawabnya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kau bohong tentang perasaan mu Hayato..."

"Tch! Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan mu!" kata Gokudera sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yamamoto.

Tetapi saat itu juga, Yamamoto menarik tangan Hayato dan mencium bibir Hayato dengan gentle dan lembutnya (author juga mau ._.).

Karena kehabisan oksigen, Gokudera melepas ciuman itu dan berkata...

"BODOH! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Dasar gila!"

"Kau senang kan Hayato? Ahahahhaha"

"Be-berisik dasar!" katanya sambil membuang muka.

"Nee~ jadi kita resmi ya Hayato, hahahaha."

"A-apa maksud mu? Dasar maniak baseball!"

"Jangan jaim begitu Hayato." Kata Yamamoto sambil menarik tangan Gokudera dan menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan seseorang yang telah menjadi miliknya sekarang ini.

_JPRET!_

"Nee~ moment yang bagus kan Kyoko-chan? Kufufufu~" seru Chrome.

"Ka-kawaaii! Gyaa!" seru Kyoko.

"Lumayan, ada kenang-kenangan dari salah satu pasien cinta yang membutuhkan ku, kufufufu~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nee~ minna! Maafkan fic aneh ini minna! *sujud-sujud* yaaah, saya tau ini fic yang ga mutu, tapi setidaknya, yang baik tolong direview ya minna, sangkyuu~ *cipok readers satu-satu* (dihajar massa)


End file.
